Broken Wings and Awkward Flings
by ZeEpicFangirl
Summary: This will have it all: any pairing, any plot, anything! Just leave a request. I'll have warnings at the beginning of each one-shot just in case. **Requests Open!**
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This was requested by Selphixx on tumblr who wanted " Destiel, Dean and Cas on a farm (I don't know why) and Cas wants to take a Dean out on a picnic." I hope this is okay. I sorta accidently (on purpose) made Cas asexual because I've been meaning to write a fic where he and a Dean are together romantically but not sexually. I hope you don't mind. It's just general fluff I guess. **

**If if anyone wants a one-shot, let me know. I'm pretty bored right now and I'm thinking of just writing a bunch of one shots or shot fics to get ideas for my other stories. I ship Sabriel and Destiel but I'll write most pairings and am best with fluff or hurt/comfort. **

**I don't own Supernatural.**

* * *

Dean sighed scrubbing a tired hand over his face as he wondered into the old farm house that he and Sam were working on remodeling. Ever since Bobby's place went up in flames they had been looking for a new place to make HQ. It wasn't the same without Bobby but Dean figured Sam had always been more of a lore guy and had always wanted a more permanent residence so why not let his nerd brother follow in their foster father's footsteps. It'd keep Sam close while letting him finally have a bit of that domestic life he always wanted.

Stumbling into the kitchen Dean pulled open the fridge and pouted seeing there was nothing to eat. They were living on a farm and there was nothing to eat. Dang. The nearest grocery store was a good twenty minutes away and Dean was exhausted from dragging pieces of metal and wood from the shed to the actual house all day. He was about to just grab his keys and go, his stomach refused to be ignored, but Castiel walked in and smiled seeing him.

"Dean. I was wondering if you'd accompany me to somewhere I found nearby. I have acquired a basket of food and a blanket which I've been told is customary for if we are to have dinner outside." He said lifting the picnic basket up like it was a great accomplishment of some sort. Dean grinned at the effort Cas was making in loosing his grace and the fact Cas had the only food available suddenly made being with the angel even more appealing.

"Sure Cas, lead the way." He agreed walking over to see whatever had his little geek angel all excited to the point that had to have a picnic to see it. Cas lead him outside and down a winding path into a nearby forest. They stayed in comfortable silence as they walked the ease of it calming Dean from any stress he had been feeling due to the work on the building. Finally they ended up walking through a break in the trees to the top of a hill that looked over the property they had bought. With the sun setting it made for a beautiful place to have a picnic and if Dean looked closely he could just barely make out his brother's form below sitting outside talking to someone Dean didn't recognize.

"Gabriel. He had to get a new vessel after the incident with Lucifer but he's back now. He is offering to bring copies of all of Bobby's old lore to your new home for Sam along with some of his own libraries if your brother will let him 'hang out' with us." Castiel said easily as he sat out the blanket and sat down on the ground. Dean sat next to him rolling his eyes.

"Sam is gonna play hard to get but he'll agree in a heartbeat if he thinks Gabriel will leave. The dude has been pining after that ass since mystery spot. I have no idea why though. Still as long as Gabriel takes care of Sam and doesn't cause problems what do I care?" Dean huffed and graciously accepted the sandwich Castiel offered him along with a beer.

"Gabriel and Sam share a bond much like ours, only... More sexually involved. Gabriel has decided he wants Sam as a mate. He will let no harm come to your brother. That will not stop him from being a general annoyance however." Castiel said watching as Sam and Gabriel headed into the house and Dean wrinkled up his nose.

"Dude, gross, don't talk about that. I can accept them in a relationship but I don't need to hear anything about Sam and sex in the same sentence, in any context. But good for them. This sandwich is good, did you make it?" He finally asked after taking a bite. Castiel started to nibble on his own and nodded.

"Yes. Sam showed me how to make it before and I enjoy the taste of peanut butter and honey greatly. Gabriel suggested I add more sweetness but I have found that I prefer nuttier and smoother tastes to the sweet ones like he enjoys." He admitted smiling again and Dean had to look away since it did funny things to his stomach.

"Uh, Cas, what are you planning to do now? Since your human and all now. I mean, I understand if you want to leave and experience stuff for yourself. Sam and I don't offer a great view of the world." Dean said though he didn't like the idea of Cas out there... Alone... With him to protect him if something happened. The angel was too innocent for the world Dean knew was out there.

"I'm not leaving Dean, you don't have to worry. Nothing out there interests me very much unless you and Sam were to decide to show me. Sam has become like family to me... More so then my brothers have ever been." Castiel said staring at Dean ugh that searching look he often got. Dean nearly got lost in that gaze with those blue eyes seeming to be looking straight at his soul.

"How are you doing that? I haven't said anything. You're just picking the thoughts from my head. Can you still hear my thoughts or something?" He said blushing as he purposely started looking into the basket Cas brought to see what else was in there.

"No, but I know you better then anyone and your thoughts are obvious on your face. Dean... We don't have to keep hiding this. Sam won't be upset. I don't understand why you get so embarrassed." Castiel said tilting his head as he took Dean's hand in his and Dean sighed.

"I... I don't know. It's still new to me and it's hard to change things like that. I always... I always felt I had to hide my feelings because my dad would see it as weakness and I had no idea how he'd react to knowing I... Well that I swung both ways. Maybe he would have accepted it, maybe he would have disowned me for it. I have no idea. I didn't want yo chance it. Plus Sam will probably laugh his ass off about how I'm not getting any. Not that I mind. Just this is enough Cas. But it's just so different then what I'm used to and I'm afraid of his reaction." Dean finally admitted and Castiel just nodded indulgently.

He knew that Dean accepted his preferences when it came to abstaining from sex. He just didn't find the idea appealing and while he loved Dean he had no need of sex. He had offered to let Dean continue being with women or whatever he needed to feel comfortable but Dean insisted that he didn't want sex with other people while they were in a relationship and that he was fine without it. Cas felt a little guilt about his preferences causing Dean discomfort but his hunter continually insisted he was perfectly fine with their set up.

"Cas, honestly it's fine. You already told me you'd be fine with me seeing someone if I needed it. But I don't. You being asexual doesn't bother me. I made my choice and it's you." Dean said and Castiel smiled at him.

"Now who is reading minds Dean? We should head back soon. Gabriel owes me a favor so I think I'll have him summon us some cherry pie. I really liked that one." Castiel said and Dean grinned back helping him clean up before taking his hand back in his own. He decided Cas was right, they couldn't hide it forever and if Sam was going to be with Gabriel he couldn't say anything about Dean being with Cas. All his worries were for naught anyway. When they walked in holding hands Sam just smirked and held out his hand for Gabriel to slap a twenty dollar bill into.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another one-shot! This one is based off of Attack on Titan so if you haven't seen it this may not make sense to you. Warning for feels and violence.**

**i don't own attack on Titan or Spn.**

* * *

Gabriel shot through the air from rooftop to rooftop with his 3d maneuvering device keeping an eye on the closet Titan while trying to find his younger brother worried that in this mess that he could be injured... Or worst. Suddenly a glimpse of floppy brown hair had Gabriel switching direction glad his small size gave him a speed bonus on all his companions as it meant he quickly made it to a rooftop next to Sam.

"Gabriel! Thank god! They have Cas helping with evacuations closer to the inner wall. Apparently some merchants are blocking the path. Also, your brother is terrifying." Sam said with a semi smile that Gabriel returned relief filling him that Castiel was alive and okay. That relief was short lived when a giant fist started coming down right at him and Sam and they both lanched themselves from the building watching as the hand went through what was once an apartment building and Gabriel dodged a second hand as the ugly Titan tried to grab him. Sam wasn't so lucky getting hit and sent crashing into the street much to Gabriel's horror. He stayed focused though and drew his blades before swirling himself at the monster's neck dispatching it before landing next to Sam and dropping to his knees beside his best friend.

"Sam! Sam get up! We can't stay here we'll be sitting ducks!" Gabriel urged desperately hearing crashing and screaming close by knowing that it wouldn't be long until more Titans came and saw them. Sam had tears in his eyes and he shook his head gesturing to his leg which was snapped at a bad angle and a wide crack in his maneuvering device.

"Just go Gabe. Find Dean for me. Make sure he makes it out. They have to be calling the others back by now. There's no way I can make it like this." He said his voice rough with pain and fear. Gabriel wanted to shake him.

"No! I'm not leaving you! Now get your stupid ass up and come on!" Gabriel nearly yelled at him tears streaming down his cheeks as he tried to figure out how to get Sam out of there. He was too small to carry him himself but if he could get Dean or Cas to them... His thoughts were interrupted as a loud crash sounded and he looked up horrified at a wide terrifying smile and empty brown eyes.

"Go! Go now! Gabriel! It's too late for me, just go!" Sam screamed at him trying to shove him into action while the Titan was still standing at the end of the street staring. But instead of listening Gabriel ran at the creature. If he couldn't carry Sam, he'd protect him until help came. Surely Dean was searching for his younger brother by now.

He killed the new Titan but it more kept coming and he knew that he'd run out of gas in his device if he didn't go back soon and he'd end up trapped too. Getting a moment to spare he landed back by Sam who was sobbing by this point.

"Please Gabriel! Please! Don't do this! Just go! Please! Cas needs you. He'd be lost without you. Don't do this!" Sam sobbed but Gabriel shook his head and pulled Sam into a deep kiss.

"I can't leave you Sam. I just can't." He whispered as he pulled away his voice breaking. Sam clutched him tightly crying hating that he had doomed them both. His eyes widened when another Titan came but this time Gabriel wasn't ready and Sam screamed watching as it stuffed his golden eyed best friend into it's mouth blood raining down on him as it bit down. Just as it reached for Sam someone else swooped in scooping Sam up as he weighed half as much as he did and wasn't dead weight.

Sam was still screaming Gabriel's name as Cas dragged him out of dodge and back toward the inner wall where all the troops were being called back. Dean was waiting for them on the other side and Cas didn't let him stop until he had released Sam onto a medical bed just as he passed out. He didn't let himself think of the fact both he and Sam were coated in his elder brother's blood or the fact he'd never see Gabriel again. Because that would make him break and he couldn't break yet.

Dean looked up at Cas once he walked in and stood up hurrying over. "Sam is in the medical ward. His leg is broken along with some ribs. He also is in shock and passed out. You might want to wait to see him." Cas told him in a careful monotone sitting down starting to remove his gear and clothing. Dean frowned not liking the way Cas was acting and he almost didn't want to ask.

"Gabriel?" He asked anyway already fearing the answer.

"He defended Sam. There were at least five dead Titans around them. But one of them caught him off guard... He was... There was... A lot of blood. I got Sam though. I couldn't let his sacrifice be in vain." Cas said his shell breaking and tears falling while Dean hugged him tightly letting him cry.

"I'm so sorry... I'm sorry. I'm sorry Cas..." Dean kept repeating but that was all he could do. He couldn't bring Gabriel back. He couldn't defeat the Titans. He couldn't even protect his baby brother! They would never beat the Titans, he'd never avenge his mother and see the world outside the walls. And neither would Gabriel or the others that died for nothing. He hated it.


	3. Chapter 3

**So this one is a little weird pairing wise but I was issued a challenge to write Cas and Gabe hooking up by a friend of mine so... Warning for smut and angelic incest.**

**if you have ideas or requests feel free to let me know. I love hearing back from you all. Thinking of writing some outer space Destiel next but I'm not sure yet. **

* * *

Gabriel groaned as he tapped his fingers on the counter waiting for the pretty hotel assistant to bring him the keys for the room he just payed for while Castiel fiddled next to him with their bags. When she finally returned Gabriel grabbed the keys and gave her a grin basically dragging his little brother out of the room by his wrist. "Gabriel, please calm down, I'm over it. It won't happen again." Castiel's voice was low and remorseful but Gabriel was older and wiser.

"Uh huh. That's what mom said after she had me too. Then she had you cooking just a few years later. Look I'm not mad bro. What happened wasn't your fault. You thought I was in danger and you reacted. That stupid ass hunter had it coming anyway. But I need to make sure you're over it completely before I let you around humans again... Now let me see them." He ordered starting to tug off Castiel's jacket once they were finally alone in their room.

Castiel helped his brother remove his jacket and sighed in relief as his black-blue wings spread out from his back hating having to keep them so tightly bound to his back. His left wing was crooked and damp with blood but nothing that wouldn't heal in a few days. Gabriel sighed as he examined it.

"Your lucky. A little deeper with that blade and I might have had to cut it off." Gabriel said teasingly and Castiel pouted licking his lips anxiously.

"Gabriel... I really am sorry. I didn't mean to blow our cover like that and I know you liked living in Temper." He said softly knowing the little town had grown on his brother. Gabriel just brushed it off.

"Hey, it's nothing. It was about time we moved on, they would have realized we weren't aging eventually. Maybe we'll go check in with uncle Chris and see how our cousin's doing? Or let's go to Cali? I've been craving some beach time lately." Gabriel said patting his shoulder and looking at the door.

"I'm gonna go get us someone to eat, you stay here and don't answer the door for anyone, okay? No need to have another hunter getting his eyes burnt from his skull... That was pretty awesome by the way." Gabriel said winking as he started heading for the door leaving Cas on the bed with his wings out.

"Okay... Thank you brother." Castiel said and watched as Gabriel left to find them someone to eat. Honestly Cas fed more then enough from the hunter but Gabriel would need the energy if they were to abstain from anymore incidents.

Cas and Gabriel were angels, only not the harp playing dress wearing type. Angels were much different then that. Most angels actually had fangs, their canine teeth would grow pointed when they needed to feed, and a lot could change their appearance at will. The only thing humans did get right were the wings. The more wings an angel had the more power they had. Gabriel had three sets of golden and white speckled wings while Cas just had his one set. Their mother had been a human woman, loving and beautiful with long golden hair Gabriel inheirted and the bluest blue eyes which Castiel got. Their father had been an angel. They never met him but their mother insisted he was the one who gave Cas his messy brown hair and Gabriel his gorgeous amber eyes. She died when Cas was just a child and Gabriel had raised him on his own since. Their father never came or called or anything so to them he was good as dead too.

"Cassy, you're thinking too hard again bro. Come help me escort these pretty ladies to bed." Gabriel's voice said as he came back in with a woman on each arm. Cas shook his head.

"I'm not interested Gabriel. You have them. You need it more." He denied but moved aside to a little table nearby to let his brother lead the blond twins, clearly intoxicated, to bed. That's how angels fed. Well, not through sex, but through strong emotions. Lust was one of the easiest because they could have sex, take a bite, and then let the human go on their marry way none the wiser. Some angels found mates and settled down only feeding from them but Cas hadn't found anyone he felt enough of a connection with to bond to.

Watching as Gabriel started undressing the two giggling girls Castiel finally decided to join in. His brother and he felt no shame in being with girls this way, or men, or at one point they had even found pleasure in each other. Living for hundreds of years tended to make social norms and expectations worthless to them.

The next morning they snuck out before the girls woke up and got back on the road in Gabriel's old green mustang still just driving without a destination. Castiel was getting antsy during the drive and decided to distract himself by distracting his brother. Castiel's hand found Gabriel's thigh as his brother hummed along with the radio and he smirked when it made Gabriel miss a note. He rubbed the denim slowly tasting his brother's lust in the air and enjoying the taste of it mixed with the humor that seemed to always be in his brother's smile. He brought his hand up higher and squeezed Gabriel's hardening cock causing the car to jerk a little. "Pull over Gabriel." He said gruffly and his brother chuckled but obeyed.

"Does little bro need me to make him feel better? Those girls not enough for you Cassy?" He teased but scooted his chair back once they were safely parked so Cas could move into his lap, which he did. Cas knew the look in Gabriel's eyes meant he had been wanting this just as much and he pouted slowly unbuttoning Gabriel's pants.

"I just want to make my big brother feel good... Is that a crime?" He whined knowing Gabriel liked when he did that. Gabriel snorted but helped him out of his coat anyway.

"Actually in most states, yes. But I think you could be doing something better with those lips then talking Cassy." He groaned snapping his fingers causing them both to be naked. Castiel smirked as he rocked their hips together kissing Gabriel tenderly. A thought came to his mind and he pulled away looking at his brother.

"Bond with me Gabriel..." He said urgently and Gabriel's eyes shot open.

"What?" He asked staring into endless blue and Castiel bit his lip.

"Bond with me. We've lived together for hundreds of years, we do everything together, and I love you. No one else would ever understand me like you do and I want this. Please brother, bond with me." He said again hoping Gabriel would agree. Gabriel's smile could have lit up a planet.

"You have no idea how long I've been wanting you to say that Cassy. Of course I will. I love you too." He agreed and started to kiss Castiel more urgently while Cas went back to pleasuring them both. He eventually grabbed the lube they kept in the center console and spread it on his fingers before starting to prep himself while Gabriel worked on marking his neck possessively earning little mewls of pleasure from his little brother. Finally Cas moved and positioned his brother's cock at his entrance slowly lowering himself down on Gabriel who held his hips moaning deeply.

"Fuck Cas... No matter how many times we do this it's always so perfect. You're perfect." Gabriel muttered against his skin as Castiel began to ride his brother slowly speeding up as he got more comfortable.

"I... I think I... I think I'm starting my heat... Why I'm so horny and emotional... Love your thick cock in me Gabriel... Please..." Cas whined as he bounced his wings puffing up behind him while Gabriel's were pressed between him and the seat. Still Gabriel seemed to know what he needed reaching a hand between them to stroke Castiel's cock while another buried deep in the feathers of his good wing drawing a loud cry of pleasure from his little brother who was getting desperate for release now.

"G-Gabe... G-gonna... Gonna cum..." Cas stuttered out and Gabriel nodded.

"Cum for me Cas... Cum for me baby." He whispered in Castiel's ear biting down on Castiel's neck while Cas did the same to him both of them cumming hard. Castiel slumped bonelessly on Gabriel who brushed some of his sweat soaked hair aside to view the mark he left on Castiel's neck claiming him as his mate.

"Mmm I'm liking that. I think you're right about your heat though. You taste like pure lust. Let's find a hotel and wait it out huh?" Gabriel suggested softly and Castiel nodded carefully maneuvering back to his own seat and Gabriel snapped their clothes back into place but took Castiel's hand smiling.

"I love you Cas... Really. Thank you." He said and Castiel beamed at him.

"I love you too Gabriel." He assured his brother happily as Gabriel pulled back out onto the road.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Cut (Sabriel one-shot)_**

***trigger warning for cutting and violence***

**This was a request from I-am-superwhomarvellocked off of Tumblr. I hope this fits your expectations. I could have made this into a chapter fic but I have other stuff I'm working on. I may come back to it however. Sorry it jumps around so much I just felt that it would take a long time for all this to happen so in the end this spans over around a year.**

* * *

_"If you walk out that door, don't you come back. You're betraying us Sam."_

_"How can you choose some stupid school over us? Over me? Forget it Sam. Just go. I don't want your excuses."_

_"Come on Sam! You know I'm not that much of a light weight. Just let me drive…"_

Sam had tears falling down his cheeks as he pictured all the people he's failed. His dad, Dean, and… And oh god how could he have let Jo get behind the wheel. She deserved to live. She and his brother were so happy together. Sam was nothing but a murderer. First his mother died saving him from a house fire, then he let his brother's girlfriend behind the wheel drunk and got both her and her mother killed, then he left his brother and father alone for his own selfish desires. He opened his eyes slowly as he dragged the razor across his thigh first. Two slashes for his mother, one for Jo. Then he moved to his arm and added three more cuts for his father and brother. He was shaking with sobs when he finished but it made him feel better. He deserved worse then this but he couldn't kill himself. That'd be just like running away, plus it'd make his mother's death in vain. A loud knocking sounded on the bathroom door.

"Yo Sam-a-lam hurry it up in there princess. I need to shower before work and your hair really doesn't take that much styling." A chipper voice called and Sam could almost hear the smile in his voice. Sam hurried to clean up carefully wrapping his cuts and making sure there was no blood to be found before opening the door and giving his roommate a grin.

"Just because you spend two hours doing your hair doesn't mean I do Gabe. I was just shaving." Sam lied while plastering on a fake smile. Gabriel's normally carefree attitude usually put Sam at ease. He was glad that the short golden eyed man had offered to split an apartment with him even though sometimes he could be more annoying then Sam's brother.

"You okay Sammy? I wasn't trying to be rude or anything. Your hair looks great really." Gabriel said a little more softly catching sight of Sam's eyes- still sore and red from crying. Sam waved him off.

"It's nothing Gabe. Seriously, let it go. Are you working two shifts tonight or has Luce finally decided to stop using you to cover for him?" Sam asked changing the subject. Gabriel's family was much more interesting and the coffee shop they owned was definitely the go to place for college kids. That's where Gabriel and Sam met to begin with too. Gabriel's older brothers always had him working double shifts and he was good company when Sam had to pull an all-nighter to study. Gabriel had found out that Sam was struggling with his bills and debating dropping out of college and had made the offer Sam go fifty-fifty with him, insisting that his family was filthy rich for inventing some new coffee gizmo and he could help out if necessary.

Gabriel was the opposite of Sam in nearly every way. He was good natured, fun loving, and kind. He could see good in everyone and had a gift of making even Sam laugh if he really wanted. Sam felt like maybe if he stayed around Gabriel long enough some of the goodness he radiated without even trying might rub off on him and help heal his tainted soul.

Gabriel snorted but slipped past Sam into the bathroom anyway. "You know the answer to that one Samwich. Luce is the freaking devil sometimes I swear. But I got Michael to swear up, down, and sideways that I'll have tomorrow off. So we can go to that art festival thing that you were so excited about." He called through the door as the water started and Sam rolled his eyes looking at the floor trying not to picture Gabriel in the shower. Sam had always known he had a preference for men over women but… He was afraid of failing his father even more then he already had. John Winchester was a devote Christian man and Sam never asked his thoughts on the matter but he wasn't willing to test it either. He had enough scars without having to add a slash for loving Gabriel too.

Sam pressed his thumb against one of his cuts at that thought and took a deep breath. "I'm heading out. I'll see you during your break okay?" He called and his lips broke into a small smile as Gabriel started to sing knowing the jerk had heard him.

The rest of the night passed in a blur as Sam worked his shift at the local bar then stopped in during Gabriel's break to keep him company. Gabriel seemed more excited about the art festival then Sam had been and it confused Sam.

"Why are you so excited to go? I mean Monet doesn't seem like something you'd be interested in." Sam asked sipping his simple black coffee while Gabriel had something layered with whipped cream, caramel and chocolate sauce, and marshmallows. Gabriel smirked but a bit of a blush tinted his cheeks.

"Are you kidding? I love money! Doesn't everyone? Plus… I get to drag your moping ass all over and see you smile. I mean how the hell do you have dimples! And did I mention I like your hair?" Gabriel said and Sam blinked realizing what he was saying.

"You… Like me? Like like me?" Sam said and Gabriel snorted rolling his eyes.

"What is this? Grade school? Yes, I like like you Sam. Is that a problem? Because I was getting the impression you like liked me too." He said fluttering his lashes at Sam making Sam laugh. The whole situation was too much.

"I do… But I didn't think… I guess that's good then. And it's Monet, not money. He's a French painter." Sam said tipping Gabriel's drink up once he went to sip it making him get a face full of whip cream.

"Hey! Just because you're my boyfriend doesn't mean I won't prank you. Though that reminds me, what happened earlier? I didn't take you as the crying in the shower type but if something's up…" He said wiping the whipped cream off and searching Sam's face but Sam just shook his head.

"It's… Nothing. Really. Just life catching up to me. Don't worry about it." He insisted and Gabriel shrugged.

"Okay, I'm dropping it. I'm here if you wanna talk though. I guess I should get back to work. See you later sunshine." He said with a wink and pecked Sam's cheek before sauntering off to the counter clock back in for his second shift. Sam chuckled and finished his coffee before heading home.

By the time he walked through the door the happiness he had felt with Gabriel had drained out of him and he was feeling depressed. He remembered what he thought earlier about loving Gabriel and sighed. He knew he had to shower again and change his bandages so he might as well add another slash now too.

He didn't bother shutting the bathroom door this time, Gabriel wouldn't be home for another couple hours so there was no one to see him as he carefully pulled off the bandages staring at the pink lines on his flesh and the scars from previous cuts. He wasn't sure he remembered how he started, or when, but he thought it was just after he left for college. That meant there were at least three years worth of scars all over his body. It was one of the reasons he never had sex. That and he didn't deserve pleasure. Not from anyone.

He pulled out his razor from where he kept it hidden and added another cut next to the ones on his arm and was about to add another when a hand grabbed his and stopped him. He followed it up numbly until he met Gabriel's eyes confused.

"Luce decided to show up after all but I couldn't catch up with your moose legs. Sam… What the hell is going on here? You… You cut? Why?" Gabriel said kneeling so they were at eye level and gently easing the razor from Sam's hands as the tears started pouring down Sam's cheeks. He had no idea what to say. He had never thought he'd get caught before.

"Shh… Shh… Here… Let's clean you up. At least you seem to be prepared." Gabriel muttered softly seeing the hydrogen peroxide and bandages and using them to clean and bandage the wound. Sam was wondering why Gabriel was helping him when he expected yelling or disgust. He couldn't see anything in Gabriel's eyes like that.

"W-why? W-w-why aren't you disgusted with me? I'm a freak!" Sam sobbed and Gabriel sighed wiping away his tears gently with his thumb as he spoke.

"You're not a freak Sam. I don't know why you think you deserve this but that doesn't mean there isn't a reason. I… I am disgusted. But not by you. I'm disgusted that you were hurting like this and I never noticed. My mom… My dad was an alcoholic. I told you that. But my mom… She got really depressed. I didn't notice then either. I was only four, and she was good at hiding things. We didn't know until it was too late. Because nothing was enough. As the pain grew so did the number of scars she hid and it was an accident. Her hand slipped, no one was home. Luce had picked me up from preschool and brought me home and we found her… So I'm not disgusted with you. You have your reasons. But I'm not letting my boyfriend end up like that too and you're on lock down until you talk to me." Gabriel said sternly as he pulled Sam up toward the bedroom with a strength that was surprising for his tiny body.

Sam cried himself to sleep that night apologizing to Gabriel repeatedly, apologizing to Jo, and to Dean. He begged for his mother's forgiveness at one point and through all of it Gabriel just layed with him and held him. It was more then Sam deserved and everything he was afraid of. When he woke up the next morning Gabriel's eyes were on his face.

"Are you ready to talk?" He asked his voice gentle but weary. Sam nodded rubbing his face and taking a deep breath before starting at the beginning with his mother's death. He told Gabriel everything. Every horrible thing he had ever done that made him deserving of pain and blood. By the end he was crying again but Gabriel refused to let go.

"Sam. You are beautiful. I don't just mean your body either, though hot damn! No, you have a beautiful soul and I'm going to prove it to you. I just want a promise. Promise you'll tell me when you cut. I want to know so that way if… If something goes wrong I'm not going to loose you too." Gabriel insisted looking into Sam's eyes pleadingly and Sam nodded unable to deny him that comfort.

"Good. Now let's get ready to go. You owe me a date." Gabriel said releasing him and Sam frowned not sure why Gabriel wasn't threatening to hide his razor or get him medical help. His thoughts must have been clear on his face.

"What good would that do Samsquach? I'm not going to stop you. You promised to tell me when you cut and I'll going to trust that promise. Today you and I have a date. We'll take it one day at a time. Maybe I can show you why I don't think you should cut anymore… Maybe I can't. But either way we're trying it like this for now, okay? So go shower, change, primp up your glorious mane of hair and let's see some fugly paintings." Gabriel said smiling at him and Sam snorted but did as he was instructed.

They had fun critiquing the paintings and they ended up falling asleep in the couch together after they got home. They had started a popcorn fight and watched a sappy movie Gabriel forced him into. He didn't cut that night.

The day after Gabriel had to go back to work and Sam was alone. He ended up cutting again but he sent Gabriel a text before and after remembering his promise and When Gabriel got back he ended up cuddling with Sam on his bed.

Things went like that for around a month. Then Gabriel decided he wanted to meet Dean. "He's your brother. You said he practically raised you. I wanna meet him. Please! I let you meet my family." Gabriel whined and Sam groaned.

"Fine. But… If he doesn't approve then we just never talk of it again." He finally agreed and arranged for his brother to meet him at Gabriel's family's coffee shop. It was one of the most terrifying nights in his life.

"Long time no see Sammy… How's college treating ya?" Dean asked as Sam slid into the booth across from him. Sam sighed rubbing a cut on his leg under the table.

"It's good. Just one more year and I'll have my degree. I… I, uh, missed you… I know 'no chick flick moments' but I had to say it." Sam said a bit sadly and Dean nudged his leg with his boot.

"Aww Samantha! I almost forgot what a girl you are! I missed you too bitch. Now where's this hottie you said I had to meet?" He asked and Sam blushed though his eyes narrowed not having mentioned anything about Gabriel, especially under the term hottie.

"I'm right here, Sammy insisted that I let him handle things but we both know who's really in charge of our relationship don't we?" Gabriel grinned with a smirk as Dean's jaw dropped.

"Gabe? You… You never told me you were dating my brother! What the hell man!" Dean spluttered and San frowned.

"Wait! You two know each other?" Sam said and Gabriel laughed.

"Yeah, Dean's dating Cas. You remember my blue eyed nerd brother? I didn't realize you two were brothers until he walked in though. So he can't judge when he's gayer then you are!" Gabriel laughed while Dean blushed. The next few weeks Sam and Dean caught up and Dean even apologized for not contacting him sooner.

"I was mad at you for what happened to Jo. But I realized it wasn't your fault. She was the one that chose to get in that car and Ellen could have stopped her too. But she still ended up driving and maybe it was just time for her to go. I've accepted things and moved on." He said eyeing where Gabriel was trying to convince Cas to buy him a drink at the bar. Sam felt a sort of peace at Dean's words though he never admitted it. He lessened his cuts to only three for his parents and one for the crap he was putting Gabriel through.

Then sooner then he thought Christmas was there. "Come on Sammy. Dad can't say crap cause it's Bobby's place and I invited you. Please…" Dean pouted and Sam finally gave in dragging Gabriel half way across the country to spend Christmas with a close family friend Bobby. He had watch Sam and Dean whenever John had to work and was like a second father to the two of them.

"Dang boy, you really got tall since I've seen you last. Come on in… Who's your friend?" Bobby greeted them from his wheel chair. Sam introduced Gabriel and they all came in and fell into easy conversation and family bickering. It was easily turning out to be one of Sam's favorite Christmases… Until his father showed up.

"What are you doing here Sam? I thought I told you not to come back if you left?" John growled seeing Sam and before anyone else could say a word suddenly Gabriel was on his feet in between the two.

"Come off your high horse Johnny boy. He's your son. So he decided his education was more important then following you into the mechanic business, fuck off! Sam is a certified genius and he's going to be the best damn lawyer in our state. Any other parent would be damn proud to have him as their son and I know I'm proud to have him as my boyfriend. So either drink some fucking eggnog and be merry or go screw yourself." Gabriel growled leaving everyone speechless but John eventually recovered.

"You have no right to tell me how to treat my son. He abandoned us to go do what he wanted and never said a damn word after. Now he suddenly wants to be family again? I wouldn't want him if Mary were still alive!" John huffed and Sam had to grab Gabriel and drag him from the room to keep him from attacking his father. Once they were outside he finally released Gabriel who was cursing and growling like a pissed off cat.

"Gabe… It's okay-" Sam started but Gabriel stopped him before he could finish.

"No, it's not okay Sam. Your dad is an asshole. Bobby's fucking awesome but your dad is a doucher douche then a douche can douche! You could have died! Doesn't he realize that he should be happy that he even has a son to yell at? My dad was a stupid drunk and even he would have welcomed me home like the fucking prodigal! I… I hate that he made you feel so awful you feel you have to cut yourself for him. I hate that he can't see what a treasure you are! You're a fucking God! Any parent should be proud to have such a smart, successful, loving, handsome son like you! I mean I'm the one who gonna be stuck in a coffee shop all my life while you become a hot shot lawyer! Then you'll realize that I'm just holding you back and… And… And I want you to be happy… I…" And Gabriel started to cry leaving Sam completely in shock.

"Gabriel… Don't cry. I'm the mentally unstable one here. Screw my dad. Why do I need his approval when I have you? You cared about me before I even cared about myself. You helped me patch things up with Dean and you make me laugh and smile and I'm nothing without you. I wouldn't want to do anything without you by my side to insult my brother and try to poison me with your sweet concoctions. You're the one that encourages me to push harder and tells me that I'm not some mistake. So don't ever think like that." Sam said pulling Gabriel close and hugging him tightly.

When they were both calm enough to go back in they found John gone and Cas sitting in Dean's lap obviously drunk if his giggles were anything to go by.

"Bobby threw dad out and I told him if he can't accept you then he can't accept me. We're gonna open presents once you and Gabriel are drunk enough." Dean said slurring his words a little making Sam laugh. The rest of the holidays went by without a hitch. Ten minutes until New Years Sam handed Gabriel a present nervously.

"What's this? We're not suppose to give presents on New Years Sam. Unless you forgot a Christmas gift?" Gabriel said raising an eyebrow at him but Sam just gestured for him to open it.

Gabriel unwrapped the gift recognizing it and looked at the razor with confusion while Sam bit his lip. "I… I just realized that… I don't need it anymore… But, I couldn't bring myself to just throw it away either so I was hoping you could do that for me… Since your the one that helped me through it." Sam said almost shyly and Gabriel's eyes widened when he realized that Sam hadn't cut since before Christmas.

"Are you sure? It's only been a two weeks… I don't want you to hurt," Gabriel said and Sam shook his head pulling out a different box and getting down on one knee.

"I know it's not my fault anymore. I have people who love me and I can't stand seeing you hurting because of it anymore. You matter more. That's why I want you to have this too. It's my mother's engagement ring. Gabriel, will you marry- oomph!" Sam was cut off as Gabriel dropped the razor in the table and tackled him kissing him before he could even finish and knocking them both onto the floor.

"Yes! Hells yes! I'll marry you!" Gabriel cheered excitedly making Sam laugh as he slid the ring onto Gabriel's finger.

"You didn't even let me finish! Way to ruin a romantic moment goof ball!" Sam complained but Gabriel just nuzzled into his neck as the fireworks started going off outside.

"You're a stupid romantic. I love you Sammy. Thank you. For both gifts." Gabriel whispered and Sam smiled. It was Gabriel who had given him the true gifts, his love and the strength to move on from his past.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam was sitting on the recliner in the living room of his apartment, iced coffee in one hand, the other clicking through pages on his laptop leisurely while his socked feet lay crossed where they just barely managed to stay in the chair. The warm fuzzy green socks had been a gift from his roommate and long time boyfriend Gabriel for his birthday and he loved to wear them on lazy Sundays like this when he could just kick back and relax around their home. Except the quiet that would be relaxing for a normal person made Sam a little anxious. His partner wasn't one to be able to stay quiet long even if he was an archangel of the lord and technically a super hero by trade.

Not that Gabriel knew that Sam knew about his 'secret identity'. It was kinda hard not to be able to recognize his partner when his only difference in appearance besides the spandex suit was adding a phony mustache to his face. Still he let Gabriel have his fun. It was better then when he was being a trickster in his spare time and killing people.

A loud cough dragged Sam from his thoughts and his eyes darted up from his computer screen to meet Gabriel's beautiful amber ones but upon seeing his lover's face he had to choke back a laugh. "Uh, hello Gabe? Is there a reason you're dressed up as, uh…" Sam started to ask completely blanking on the superhero name Gabriel had come up with.

"The Stache? Not because it's roleplay night, I assure you. You see Sam, I noticed that you have been seeming very interested in the superhero in these parts lately and I wanted to let you know the truth… You see… I am the Stache." He said very seriously and this time Sam couldn't help it and fell into a fit if laughter.

"Wow, uh, I don't know what to say… Gabriel, it's pretty fucking obvious. All you do is change into that stupid looking gold leotard and put on your porn mustache. I've known for months now." Sam admitted through his giggles while Gabriel looked completely offended.

"Then why haven't you said anything! And my outfit is freaking awesome!" Gabriel cried with fake outrage spinning around giving Sam a good view of his ass in the very tight one-piece outfit.

"Because I thought you knew I knew! God it was so fucking obvious! I also know that you are purposely messing with people's perception so they don't know it's you but seriously? Like there are real superheroes in the world! Dean would have fangasmed all over the place!" Sam pointed out and Gabriel pouted which looked completely insane with the mustache on.

"Fine! But you could at least show a little support! I saved a school bus full of orphans the other day and you didn't even let me have dessert!" He complained whole Sam stood up setting the laptop aside and hugged his archangel.

"You should make Cas your side kick. Do that and I'll make sure to pick up some cherry crumble tomorrow, alright?" He said pecking a kiss to Gabriel's lips and wrinkling his face at the feel of the hair against his face.

"Too weird?" Gabriel asked catching the grimace and Sam sighed.

"I like you better without the get up. But I think what you're doing for this place is great… Just try not to make the news so often. I know you're in control of it all but one little slip and I'll never live down the teasing," he said grinning and Gabriel pulled off the mustache and wiggled his brows.

"Care to be my damsel for the night? I promise I'll make it worth your while." He teased and Sam nodded.

"Okay but I have to work in the morning so I will have to sleep. Plus Dean has a hunt he wants me to research for him. So we'll have to make it snappy." He agreed not sure what being a damsel would entitle but trusting Gabriel wouldn't let him get hurt and that the reward would be worth it.

It was not worth it. He had been covered in slime, nearly eaten my piranhas, not to mention forced to wear a dress and heels for everything. He was never forgiving Gabriel for this. Ever. And there would be no more Stache. Ever.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam groaned as he shuffled through his backpack looking for his pastels. He was certain he shoved them in his bag that morning so he would have them for art this period. Finally pulling out the box he had been searching for with a pleased grunt his face immediately twisted with anger when he saw the hand written sticky note he had missed before in his hurry not to miss the bus. "Dean! Ugh! He's such a jerk!" He grumbled crumbling up the note that explained that his older brother had taken his oil pastels for his own class and that he owed him one.

Making sure to shove his chair back with enough force to portray his anger, Sam stomped his way over to the supply cabinet secretly pleased by the conversations he had stirred up about his brother. Serves Dean right for stealing his things. Wrenching the cabinet door open he was immediately caught off guard when a tiny person came tumbling out with an audible noise of discomfort. Gold eyes peered up to meet his and all of Sam's anger was replaced with fascination.

"Why we're you in the supply cabinet?" He asked without thinking while the entire class and teacher were staring at the two of them thanks to first the scene Sam had made and now the short student that was pushing himself off the ground and dusting himself off. "My name is Gabriel, thanks for asking gigator. And I was hiding, which is now ruined thanks to you. Now I'm going to have to go to anatomy and dissect a cat with Ralph even though it's gross and I don't wanna and it's all your fault." The little golden haired teen raved at him poking him in the belly since it was more in his reach then his chest and stomping out of the room with a definite dramatic air to him leaving the entire room speechless but none more so then Sam who's mouth was just hanging open while his cheeks slowly got redder and redder once he realized everyone was staring at him again.

The teacher finally coughed bringing everyone's attention back to their work but the gossip was already starting. Sam quietly grabbed the pastels from the cabinet that was still wide open and made his way back to his seat his mind caught on golden eyes and trying to figure out what the hell just happened. How had a kid a whole foot shorter then him made him feel so small... And more importantly- How was Sam going to get back at him for embarrassing him in front of everyone us one of his favorite classes?


End file.
